


Super Miscommunication

by superkaradamnvers, WhimsyNeptune



Series: Yes, Ms. Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Co authored, Dom/sub, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Hardcore, Requested, So much angst, Tension, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: “I’m sorry Cat, but I can’t be around that. I can’t be with you anymore.”Cat’s heart shattered and she swallowed thickly before she tried to speak. “Kara...”“Don’t. I... I can’t.” Kara whispered hoarsely as tears fell from her eyes, and Cat stopped.There was no fixing her like this, when she was set on a choice. There was no swaying Supergirl once she decided on something, even if she was wrong.





	Super Miscommunication

The sound of tapping against keys, heels clicking restlessly against carpeted floors, the occasional sound mixed in with Cat’s even quiet breathing... Kara loved it all, every time. It kept her grounded. And where would she rather be than with Cat, here, together, happy. A couple.

It hadn’t taken much, simply for one to finally admit it, and now they were happy. Happy and content. Until Kara heard the quiet moan coming from the living room. Kara stopped, hands stopping over the suit she was wearing. Regularly she put it on to play with Cat’s imagination, it definitely made nights fun... and then heard the moan again, louder this time, and decided that Cat was already starting the night off right.

Carter wasn’t home, at a friends house, so Kara could only assume. Even if the voice didn’t sound exactly like Cat. Kara looked herself over in the mirror, fixing her cape, and made her way through the expansive house to where she could see Cat’s laptop lighting up the studio room in the far hall. Cat grunted at something, and Kara smirked.

“Kitty... don’t sound so annoyed...” Kara said, slipping in the door to find Cat close her laptop quickly, and look up. “What... you sounded upset about something...”

“Just... messing with my laptop. You... you’re in your suit...”

Kara heard Cats voice shift, change, become dark and lower, and smiled as Cat came up to her with a grin. “I put it on for you, I know you love it.” Kara whispered and brought her fingers into Cat’s wavy hair and pulled her closer gently. “What were you working on?”

“The new tribune cover, but a stupid virus keeps popping up.”

“Oh, should I take a look?” Kara asked softly, moving off. As much as she wanted Cat, now, the longer they drew it out the better it was, the best on days where all day they kept teasing. Kara moved over to the laptop and Cat followed her, jerkily taking her hand again.

“No Kara. I want you, now. Don’t worry about the cover.” She said, desperately.

“Don’t be silly Kit Cat, you need you’re Catco covers. Since when do you not care about your magazine?” Kara whispered and slipped open the laptop.

Cat knew the image would still be there. Closing the laptop wouldn’t remove it, because Cat had tried to get rid of the virus that way a few times already. Cat stopped and simply stared as Kara gasped at the image, staring plainly.

Cat stared too, what else could she do, and met Kara’s gaze when Kara turned to look at her dead on.

“Cat...” Kara said gently, barely, and took a deep breath, shutting the laptop again with a click. “How could you?”

——

Cat stared silently, having seen nothing beyond a blur through the house until now when she saw Kara stand at her door, packed suitcases in her hands, and tears in her eyes.

“Kara? Please don’t leave, I can explain this.” It was the first sentence she’d properly been able to speak, for a minute ago Kara had been standing in her supersuit kissing her happily.

Gotta love superpowers...

“No, Cat. We talked about this. We had a talk, and mutually decided that we wouldn’t watch that in this relationship. That it would be a deal breaker...I know some couples do watch it, and that’s fine for them, but we both agreed that we wouldn’t, and honestly I don’t feel comfortable with knowing you watch that to get off. I’m sorry Cat, but I can’t be around that. I can’t be with you anymore.”

Cat’s heart shattered and she swallowed thickly before she tried to speak. “Kara...”

“Don’t. I... I can’t.” Kara whispered hoarsely as tears fell from her eyes, and Cat stopped.

There was no fixing her like this, when she was set on a choice. There was no swaying Supergirl once she decided on something, even if she was wrong. Cat hadn’t been watching that. Not on purpose, at least.

It was a virus.

That was all.

Cat stared, and it took half a second, **_barely_** half a second, and Kara was gone. Cat stared, for a long time, and then leaned against the wall, her head in her hands.

“Oh Kara...” Cat whispered, wiping at a tear as she felt her whole world crumble out from beneath her.

—

**5 Days later:**

Cat woke up on her keyboard, her cheek having typed thousands of j’s on the screen, and shut it resolutely with a sigh. Five days. Five long, sleepless, anguishing,   _endless_ days, of crying and sobbing and trying to figure out how to get through to Kara. And Cat hadn’t even seen her, not even as Supergirl, anywhere.

That, was shocking. And _very_  terrifying. Cat knew her mistake, it wasn’t the fact that her computer had been in that screen. Kara would understand that. It was the fact that Cat hadn’t told her about it. That, cat decided not to trust her with the truth, even though Cat honestly hadn’t considered telling her about it, thinking it was an email link that would never return, well, what could Cat say? Truly, it hadn’t been her fault entirely, but then again, she hadn’t really trusted Kara. And now, well... how could Kara trust her?

Cat looked at her empty room, her empty house, and sighed, finding her cell phone lying on the sofa after a long sleepless night, and endless texts to Kara, all of which were unanswered.  Except now there was a call from a number Cat didn’t  have in her contacts.

Immediately Cat called. She didn’t know why. Hope, maybe?

When the person on the other end answered, Cat was both confused and relieved.

Alex.

Alex picked up on the second ring, and Cat sat back for a moment, wondering what this meant. Bad or good? Anything right now would be a blessing, Cat  was undeniably worried about Kara.

“So once again I’m playing matchmaker, it seems. I should be a therapist. At least I’d get paid for fixing people’s drama.” Cat heard Alex say in lieu of a hello. “Kara is fine, devastatingly heartbroken, but... fine.”

“Thank god. Alexandra, whatever I said, whatever she thinks I did...”

“She thought you were... y’know.. I don’t need to say it.”

Cat sighed audibly into the phone and nodded melancholily. She did know, and it killed to know that The Kryptonian thought that Cat could need something other than Kara to be satisfied...That Kara thought that Cat had betrayed her, and broken an oath they’d made together. 

Cat hd no interest in porn, and the thought of Kara watching it destroyed her, so why would she do something that she wouldn’t be okay with herself? For others? Sure, go right ahead, there was no problem with it as long as your partner had no issues, but here, right now, in her relationship? No. 

“So what’s it like? fighting with her like this, I mean. She’s quite set to her ideas, isn’t she?” Alex said sardonically.

“Alexandra, I wasn’t watching it! It’s a computer virus. I know I kept it from her, and I am sorry, but she didn’t even give me a chance to...”

“Explain.” The Agent cut off.  “I know. It’s not Kara’s best suit, patience. But after a long discussion I convinced her to meet with you. She wants to see you and talk. I’m hoping she’ll listen.”

Cat felt relief flood her body. “Thank you, Alexandra... I’ll be there!”

”Anything for my baby sister.” Alex said.

Just as Cat was about to hang up she heard Alex’s voice one more time. “Oh, and Cat? It’s Alex. Not Alexandra. Just like you’re Cat, not Catherine.”

”Right. Of course.” Cat said, feeling a bit of hope rise in her heart at knowing that the most important person in Kara’s life didn’t hate her after this.

—

When Kara joined her in that coffee shop, Cat smiled at her, a small grin that she’d reserved for Kara, even before they’d begun to date. Kara offered a tight lipped (almost forced) smile in return, and accepted the cinnamon bun that Cat handed her, and Cat felt that a good sign. A hopeful sign.

“Cat...” Kara said nervously, and Cat smiled sadly before looking down at her lap for a second to gather her thoughts.

“Thank you Kara, for coming to meet me. I want to... explain what happened. We never had a chance to... talk it over.”

“I was kinda rushed, yeah. I just... why would you do this me, Cat? I thought we’d mutually agreed that we wouldn’t allow this. What brought this on, Cat?”

“I didn’t think it would pop up again.” Cat said quickly, then settled back and slowed down. “It’s not like that.”

“But you still didn’t tell me at all, Cat. If you needed more sex, I would have _happily_  provided you with it... I don’t... I can’t grasp it. Why do you... how long would it have been before you told me? Would you ever have, Cat?”

“Of course.” Catvsaid urgently, preparing to explain the whole scenario, but Kara took her pause in speech as a finished sentence, and began to speak... cutting Kara off.

“You mean that? Cat, we need to trust each other. I trusted you with my... powers.” Kara whispered the last word. “We’d agreed this was a breaking line, and you stepped over it.”

“I know, and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. Kara, I...” Cat said, trying to get her to pipe down and listen. Just long enough for her to be able to explain everything. But this was Kara Danvers... Supergirl... and although she was the kindest, and most gentle soul on Earth, she wasn’t a very good listener when she was heart broken.

“Ka-“ Cat stopped when Kara got up again, and walked away, then stopped and turned back, tears in her eyes. Cat stared, knowing better than to face a Kryptonian head on, and Kara sighed.

“I can’t, Cat. I just can’t accept that.” Kara whispered barely, and then Cat was alone again. Cat sighed and looked at her coffee. Now what?

—

**Three Days Later:**

Cat tried to wait out Kara’s hurt and anger, but she found herself too desperate for the younger woman’s love and touch to wait any longer. She was miserable without Kara, which was why she’s found herself riding the elevator in her old apartment building up her floor.

The apartment complex felt cold, and sick. Without the Kryptonian’s sunny smile there to brighten the place up for the past year it seemed the place dulled out completely. Cat swallowed nervously and stopped at Kara’s door, trying the handle, and finding it to be locked. Cat knocked, and then sighed when she heard movement. “Kara? Could I talk to you for just a minute please?” Cat pleaded, and since when did Cat Grant _beg_ for something?

After a minute of silence, Cat tried knocking, and fully expected exactly what happened. No answer. Cat exhaled sharply at the pain in her chest and tried again. She waited for a few minutes, hearing Kara move about inside, but refusing to come to the door. Cat knew she wouldn’t be able to hold her years back much longer, and stopped her attempts to bust the door down, grazing the door with her fingertips, before stepping back.

“Kara, I know that you can hear me. So hear me when I say I will never ever stop fighting to earn back your love. I won’t ever give up on trying to win you back.” She declared, shocking herself at how solid her voice sounded.

Cat stopped there and walked away.  Only once safely in the elevator, hiding away, did she let the tears come. And this time, she didn’t care who saw her. Because her heart was breaking.

—

 

Cat hated going to people for help, it wasn’t in her nature. But in this case, for Kara, she’d do just about anything. And right now, after losing Kara a second time, she knew she needed someone to help her. Someone who she could trust would have Kara’s best interest at heart. So, she went to the one person who could possibly help. The one person who could pull Kara to understand.

Winn.

Because Cat couldn’t be without Kara.

Cat knew it wouldn’t be the easiest thing, and sure enough, the reaction was exactly on point.

“You have what kind of a computer virus?”

Cat sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead to hide the blush, simply at the way he’d asked. And Cat Grant didn’t blush. So, this was... this was _something_. “Yes, Winslow.. a _porn virus..._ I believe that  I got it off of a link I was emailed. Kara saw it and misunderstood it. I wasn’t watching it, I was trying to get rid of it.”

“I’ll clear it off your laptop. But I can’t mend your relationship with Kara. That’s on you.”

—

“I admit, I had no idea it was a virus, and I’m well.. _relieved_.” Kara relented, and Cat smiled at that, but kept her eyes locked on Kara’s, sighing and facing Kara head on, knowing the fighting would come.

They didn’t fight much, barely ever, but if they did it was always with a certain bite, and it had certain outcomes. Cat knew already that Kara had forgiven her...for the most part. But there seemed to still be something there that  angered her... So Cat waited. And talked with Kara. And didn’t really complain at Kara’s fury.

And now Kara was definitely being stubborn and truly Kryptonian. “Look Cat. I admit I didn’t know it was a virus, and now I know that, but it doesn’t change the fact of the matter. You kept it from me, and I don’t think I can deal with that. I... I have to go.”

“Kara, _no!_ ” Cat begged terafully and was at the door before Kara could reach it, a miracle in the least.

“Cat, move. I don’t want to hurt you.” Kara said strongly, and Cat braced herself against the door frame.

Cat was a naturally competitive person, so she had to voice her thoughts. And so she did. Which was what had landed her on her knees when Kara had ordered her to. “If you want to go, you’re going to have to hurt me. Because I’m sorry about what I did, but I don’t want to lose you!” 

“Down. Now.” Kara demeanded. “Get on your knees, Cat.”

Kara said it sharply, and Cat could only obey, falling to her knees at the door, physically unable to disobey despite her shock at Kara’s ferocity. Usually if they got into bdsm, for whatever reasons, Kara ordered her around as Supergirl. But as Kara, this was a new level. But Cat obeyed immediately, falling to her knees in her place, unable to not follow Kara’s word. Not when Kara projected that kind of power. This, right now, Cat simply looked down and waited, knowing that if they wanted to be good, again, this was how that would happen.

—

“Cat I... that hurt. I understand that it wasn’t intentional, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. It did, and the fact that you didn’t tell me straight out, it’s emotional torture to say the least. I love you, Cat, I always will, but I still think you need this, simply for the fact that you didn’t tell me right away that your computer was infected with that type of virus... and then you still didn’t tell me it was a virus instead of a real video when I found it. You need to be punished for that, do you understand that?”

“Yes, Ms. Danvers.” Cat whispered at the feeling of Kara’s fingers in her hair, at the nape of her neck, pulling gently. Oh, Cat would do anything for this, it made Cat eager and tense, waiting. But Cat hated waiting.

Cat also hated begging, but this called for drastic measures.

“Kiss me. Now. Show me how much you need me, instead of... _that_.” Kara whispered, and Cat did as told, whispering a quiet “please”  before Kara pulled her closer, and Cat would never say no to being in between Kara’s thighs. Cat leaned up and kissed her, nudging her nose against Kara’s clit, inhaling deeply, loving the scent of Kara.

“No, you shouldn’t enjoy this. This is for me, for you making me wait and making me sad.” Kara said sternly, yanking her hair slightly.

Cat stopped, and began licking in earnest, and smiled despite herself at hearing Kara whimper above her, holding back a moan. Cat kissed her reverently, and spoke in between kisses, teasing down her inner thigh with her manicured nails, which she knew Kara loved. “Please, forgive me, Kara. Please.” Another kiss. Another lick. “Please forgive me for not telling you.”

“ _Oh_.” Kara said simply, barely restraining a moan, and Cat gently kissed the spot she’d just lightly bitten, and tugged Kara closer by her hips, kissing and licking at her until Kara came above her, stiffening against her as she fought back a loud moan, refusing to give Cat the satisfaction.

“ _Please_ , Kara.” Cat begged, and sighed when Kara tugged at her hair roughly, pulling her back from her thighs to look up and meet Kara’s eyes. “Please forgive me.” She whimpered.

“Not yet. You kept something **_extremely_** important from me.” She said coolly. “Get to the wall, face it, and don’t look back at me.” Kara ordered, and Cat did as told, walking across their room and stopping before the wall, facing the dark red leather, facing her arms behind her back. She closed her eyes, listening for Kara in the room, and when she heard Kara stop behind her, Cat smiled despite herself, secretly enjoying this way too much for someone of her stature.

Dominant Kara was a passionate Kara, and as much as she loved cuddly sweetheart Kara, there was something to be said for a Kara that was holding power. Evidently, Kara had learned that well. 

“Hands on the wall, above your head.” Kara whispered darkly, and Cat did as told, her breath hitching as she felt Kara clip the cuffs closed, then run her hands down and stop.

Cat felt her heart skip, knowing what Kara had planned. Cat gasped, swallowing, her heartbeat skipping beats, thrill thrumming in her veins, and felt Kara lean in and lightly breathe against her earlobe, exhaling as she gently fondled Cat’s ass, caressing it... the calm before the storm.

“Count, Cat. Count to 20.”

‘Yes Ma’am.” Cat whispered softly, feeling the deep thrill of it, secretly wanting it, and moaned when she felt Kara’s palm land against her ass. It hit her deep, despite Kara being gentle for her strength, and Cat clawed at the leather she was handcuffed to as a result.

“1.” Cat yelped, and felt Kara’s fingers tease her wetness ever so slightly,  before they went back to her job.

“Good girl.” Kara whispered, and Cat would have laughed if she didn’t know it would add to her number. And no, normally she wouldn’t have minded, but she was already soaked, completely, and really, she didn’t want to wait longer than she had to. Not for what Kara clearly had planned.

Usually Kara was Supergirl when they did this. And that was stunning. But if she was being Kara, then Cat knew Kara was beyond upset with her. Her confidence was stronger as Supergirl, so if she was dominating as Kara... well to say the least Cat was in _world_ of trouble.

Cat did manage 20, but when Kara undid the cuffs, Cat visibly sagged against the leather wall, weak to her knees from the tension in her body. She wanted the release. **Now**. Cat wasn’t sure how much longer she could do this without giving in.

“Have I earned your forgiveness Ma’am?” Cat whispered as Kara stepped back.

“Go.”

“Kara _please_.” Cat pleaded before she could stop herself, and looked down obediently as a result, before moving to what Kara clearly instructed. When Kara said that one word, simply that word, she always meant the saddle. Always. And Cat knew that would always be a hard ride. Especially when she was this wound up. “Kara no. Not that.”

Cat knew disobeying Kara wasn’t smart, Kara would only deny her longer, but that thing gave Cat scream worthy orgasms after only a minute or two, and surely Kara would deny her now, and that... Cat wasn’t sure she’d live if Kara denied her and then let that bring her to orgasm.

And it wouldn’t. Cat knew Kara well enough to know she would keep denying her until Kara felt she could be forgiven. And almost all was forgiven, true, but Cat had to admit, this form of punishment was always as pleasurable as it was torturous. Cat would scream tonight, and she had a feeling the downstairs neighbours would ask if she was okay again. This time she wasn’t sure she’d be able to answer, much less move.

“You were a bad girl, Cat. You hid this from me for a while, and kept a secret from me. Don’t you think it’s fair for me to deny you something as well?”Kara whispered seductively.

Cat only nodded, and did as Kara said, moving to the bed, to the things Kara had set up for her, and did as asked. Cat could sense Kara watching, and honestly, that was arousing in and of itself. Cat settled back, feeling delightfully full with two toys in both sensitive holes, and sighed at the tension, gasping when she felt Kara’s fingers run up her back lightly, from the small of her back, past her waist and up to the back of her neck, and then felt Kara tug at her hair and pull her head back.

“Don’t come, Cat. Not until I tell you.” Kara whispered, and Cat would have retorted saying it impossible, but stopped, her voice shifting into a moan when she felt Kara flick the remote to on.

Cat moaned audibly, she couldn’t _not_ moan, and grasped the sheets tightly beneath her, falling forward slightly as she felt her body clench tightly around both dildos of the sybian. And it didn’t take long either, before Cat was literally right on the edge, and practically begging Kara to let her come.

“Kara please... god.”

Kara whimpered behind her and Cat looked back to find Kara leaning against the wall a few feet away, touching herself slowly, watching Cat hungrily. Kara looked at her then, and Cat felt herself let go, unable to hold back with the hungry dark look Kara gave her. Cat did scream, loud, and sagged against the bed a few seconds later, shaking as her body spasmed with aftershocks, making her whimper.

“Being bad tonight, are we?”

Cat heard it barely, and couldn’t possibly respond, not like this, and barely sensed things being moved about, until she felt Kara tease her ass softly for a moment, and then Cat felt the sting of her palm.

Only once though. Cat knew something was in store, but Kara always tended to surprise, and surely enough, when Cat felt Kara crawl up on the bed behind her, Cat gasped.

“Kara, no. I can’t.” She said half heartedly.

“And I can. Cat, again you break my rules. This is only natural.” Kara whispered darkly, and Cat smirked despite herself and the state she was in.

Cat moaned, how could she not? And pretty much continued to for the next 20 minutes, while Kara practically brought her to the very edge, and then stopped and settled into a slow soft rhythm with the strap on, only bringing the speed up when Cat laid back a little, the impeding orgasm fading. Denial was one thing, but this was becoming torture. 4 times now, Kara had stopped her right on the edge.

And again.

“Please, Kara, please.” Cat didn’t care about begging. She needed the release.

“Are you begging?” Kara asked, seemingly astonished, stopping her thrusting, and Cat let out a painfully pathetic whimper at the lack of friction. “Since when does Cat Grant beg?”

“Kara...” Cat warned.

“Are you _warning_ me?” Kara asked incredulously, and Cat stopped short. This was Kara in control. Cat knew pushing her was bad, she could just deny an orgasm at all...

“Make me come.” Kara said simply, and pulled out of Cat, and Cat looked back at her, shocked. “Come on Cat. Make me come.”

Cat watched as Kara quickly (in a blur with her super speed) shed the harness and was on the bed, pulling Cat beneath her and settling over her. “Maybe if you can make me scream, I’ll relent and let you cum.”

Cat had never been known to back down to a challenge. Ever. Cat simply didn’t lose a challenge.

And she always won. She won now too. Kara screamed. Kara was always loud, but this was... well, apparently the toys did a lot to her too, even though she was only watching. Cat sighed against the bed, not at all relaxed because of the tension in her body, and Kara stepped back off the bed on shaky legs, smirking despite herself, staring at Cat, lying like she was.

Cat kept her eyes on Kara, staring at her, hazel eyes meeting blue ones, and Kara smiled then, stepping forward to tease her fingers along Cat’s beautifully naked body among the rustled (mostly wet) sheets. Cat stared at her vibrant blue eyes, like a deep burning fire, and then Kara was on top of her, pressing her core against Cat’s roughly, and Cat moaned as a response, craving the body contact of skin against skin.

Kara crawled over her, and Cat immediately hooked her leg up around Kara’s hip, craving this so much it was nearly enough to give her an orgasm all on its own. Kara grinned, and Cat met her smile with a grin of her own, biting gently at Kara’s fingertip when Kara traced her cheekbones and chin ever so softly.

“You know I love you my darling.” Kara whispered, and Cat leaned into her as Kara started moving gently, rubbing their cores together, and Cat whimpered her response, already building closer to another orgasm that, after such denial, well the neighbours would be asking.

“You really do?” Cat asked, her voice trembling as her body bowed, rolling into a strong orgasm that had her hips slamming into Kara’s roughly, Cat’s head falling back as she cried out loudly, hands scraping at Kara’s back. Faintly she heard Kara laugh softly and felt Kara kiss her neck gently, easing kisses down her collarbones and then Kara cradled her close, and Cat basically wrapped against her, boneless and replete.

“I really really do.” Kara said, andCat felt the kiss but couldn’t respond, her body slack against the sheets, still twitching.

“I was so afraid that you would leave me. That I wouldn’t get you back.” Cat said gently, managing to bring one hand into Kara’s tangled mess of beautiful blonde hair. “I... I’m so sorry Kara. I didn’t think it would show up again, I thought I’d gotten rid of it.”

“I’m not... well, I _am_ upset.” Kara said, and Cat looked up then, meeting her eyes through blurry tears. “But I do forgive you because I can’t let you go, not even for everything I’m worth. Not when you didn’t genuinely betray me... not the way I thought you did. I need you, as simply as air. I do wish you would have told me outright, but we can work that out. I can’t be without you, and it really is that simple.”

“I hope we can stay like this.” Cat whispered, burying against Kara, and Kara hugged her close, smirking. “How long do you need before round two?” Kara asked, and Cat laughed against her. “Gimme a bit I felt that one in my heart.”

“You’re my good girl, Cat. I’m so glad we made it through this.”

“Well I do always aim to please Supergirl... but Kara Danvers? I’d let her do anything to me.”

Kara smirked, and then, “Kara Danvers likes hearing that... she’ll have to take over Supergirl’s job.”

Cat moaned softly, curling against Kara. “Oh I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let us know if you enjoyed!


End file.
